


our hands speak for us (and complicate it)

by aetherpact



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Discussions of the Ishgardian Faith, Creampie, Dry Humping, First Time (Kinda), Gender Neutral Pronouns for AMAB WoL, Grinding, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Teasing, and other mild kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherpact/pseuds/aetherpact
Summary: The Warrior of Light asks Aymeric a particular question...(Or: The Warrior of Light and Aymeric have sex. That's about it.)
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 61





	our hands speak for us (and complicate it)

**Author's Note:**

> oh god i didn't mean for it to be this long  
> unbeta'd mostly because i've been fighting with it for 2 months and was written in the ass hours of the night  
> also written for a WoL that's one of the smaller races in mind  
> aymeric is a repressed catholic and that's a take you can take out of my cold dead hands  
> (edits made; typos, capitalization errors, general breaking up of paragraphs cuz holy shit does that look atrocious on mobile)

“Have you ever been with a man before?”

It’s a question that caught Aymeric off his guard.

A few moons have passed since his relationship with the Warrior of Light has gone beyond tentative _._ To think that the adventurer would choose _him_ out of all the others; it seemed like a distant fantasy. But when the aforementioned warrior is sitting atop his own hips, face barely a few ilms apart, their breaths coming in short, warm puffs–it was nothing short of reality.

Naught but the shimmering moonlight pouring from in the window illuminated his lover, nearly painting them as a decadent portrait before him. Their partly unbuttoned sleep shirt bared the slightest hint of their collarbone. Their lips; red and swollen from his own affections.

What a playful innocent exchange of kisses in his luxurious bed has turned into passionate liplock. Gentle nibbles on his bottom lip, his exposed neck, and on his ear did not help to assuage the gnawing heat pooling below his stomach. They climbed on top of him then and there as he felt the thrum of their heartbeat against his own chest.

They lean back after noticing his prolonged lack of reply, eyebrows raised in concern, “Er–you don’t need to answer if I overstepped a boundary.”

The lord commander shakes his head, trying to take his mind off of the sensation of the adventurer’s weight atop his hips. “Our current position affords no boundaries, if you’ll forgive my crudity.”

The adventurer slowly blinks at him, urging him to continue. With a deep breath, Aymeric replies, “Yes, you’re the first man I have courted. Although my experiences with courting the fairer sex are not scant, I have not brought any of them to bed.” He feels his face flush even further with his confession.

To his surprise, the adventurer’s eyes widen, almost tipping over as they straighten up, “Surely you jest! Do you have any idea how many women ogle over you, the lord commander, the most eligible bachelor in all of Ishgard?” Tone laced with utter disbelief, they stare at him quizzically.

The elezen sighs, “In between being the commander of the Temple Knights and amongst other responsibilities, the idea of a commitment was far in the back of my mind. I merely had no time to spare.” He pauses, averting his gaze from the warrior’s. Memories of the _many_ fathers _w_ ho implored him to court their daughters resurfaced in the sea of his memories. Plenty of said memories were neither horribly unpleasant nor eventful.

“The last woman I’ve offered my hand to had broken off our relationship at our final outing, citing that I was ‘too godsdamned courteous,'” he laments. After that, it had been years since he was in a formal relationship; his claim to the warrior’s hand not many moons ago.

He hears the adventurer laugh earnestly under their breath, their laughter not unlike soothing, twinkling bells to his ears, “I can scarcely believe that; the way you kiss says much otherwise.” They finish their sentence with a mellow kiss on the tip of his nose, “It’s part of your charm that most overlook.” He looks up towards them again–their soulful, impassioned eyes shining with love in a way that he cannot fathom.

After what felt like hours, they speak up with a subdued timbre, “Aymeric,” they pause, eyes mindlessly searching the bedsheets below them. “What–how do you feel about us?”

It was Aymeric’s turn to be surprised as unease swelled in his chest, “What do you mean?” He asks, voice barely above a whisper. He realizes the answer when they refrain from immediately replying. They must have recalled the unspoken yet vehement disapproval of a certain late lord’s fervent affection for them. Halonic doctrine forbade physical relations ere a sanctimonious union. Although the scripture never explicitly branded love between two men as sinful, it may be naught but a symptom of a society obsessed with lineage.

Their troubled voice frees him from his thoughts, “Aymeric?”

He shakes his had, “My apologies. I was… merely thinking of a way to articulate my thoughts.” He stops to recollect his own words, “I believe that I have surrendered my devotion to the faith by dismantling the Holy See.” It was a half-hearted joke, he thinks, though there may be more truth to it. The warrior looked even _more_ disheartened, considering their role in undermining the church. In an attempt to comfort them, he continues.

“The foundations of the faith, the scriptures, were written for the men and for the city of Ishgard one millennium ago. Change is not simple. Nevertheless, my confidence in the people is not swayed so easily.” Aymeric offers them a tender, reassuring smile.

His efforts were not in vain; for their expression had melted into a content one. Their shoulders–previously tense–now lax.

Leaning in towards him, they whisper softly in to his ear.

“In that case,” they murmur breathlessly, “do you want to go further?”

Aymeric’s head was spinning by the time they sighed the last word. He shuddered at the sensation of their warmth against his own body, his own limbs frozen yet on fire.

_More questions._

He stumbles over his words, “A-as you know, I am not quite experienced with such things.” _Heavens above, that’s embarrassing to admit._

In response, they unhurriedly raise a hand to the side of his face, slightly twining his raven hair around their finger before tucking the locks behind his ear. “In that case,” they utter in a low voice, “I’ll be sure to treat you right.” With their glazed, smoldering eyes, and hips flush against his own, Aymeric found himself melting into their touch. Lips taut and eyebrows knitted–he nods in reply–unable to ignore the growing heat below his abdomen.

Oh, how much he _craved_ for their affection.

Without a moment to spare, the adventurer leaves a trail of kisses down his exposed neck. An occasional nip and nibble–leaving the immaculate skin red and flushed. Aymeric bites back a groan as they grind their hips against his; finding his hands kneading into the sheets, as if it can ground him. His own body–longing to take more of their warmth. He scarcely notices the warrior’s deft hands fumbling with his night shirt. They free the last few buttons, leaning back as Aymeric shrugs the garment off.

It took much of his composure to not whine at the loss of sensation of the warrior’s lips (and rocking hips) against his bared skin. The brief flash of hurt in their eyes upon seeing his scar tugged at his heart. The adventurer froze, unable to pry their eyes from the physical reminder his flesh bears. Aymeric exhales slowly, moving a hand atop their thigh, gently squeezing it in reassurance.

The gesture seemed to comfort them, he thinks, when they offer a solemn smile.

They then continue their previous ministrations. This time, their heated kisses tracing down past his collarbone, atop his chest, and towards his abdomen. Every press of their lips sending a shockwave towards his arousal. The adventurer pauses right above his navel, eyes glancing up towards Aymeric’s own eyes–pupils blown wide in pleasure.

Aymeric can feel himself straining against his smalls. They straighten up, shifting their body to once again languidly roll their hips against the elezen’s, opting to drag out their teasing as much as possible. Their labored pants seemed louder than the thrum of his heartbeat. Hastily, they press their lips against his, taking Aymeric by surprise. He eagerly returns their kiss, relishing in the slow slide of their lips–which betray their deliberate hips in his lap.

In a brief flash of courage, Aymeric’s hands trail up their thighs and settle on their hips, enjoying the way their skin gives as he lightly presses his fingers. They brokenly groan into his mouth, hips rutting erratically. The mere friction against Aymeric’s arousal nearly sent him over the edge, practically _throbbing_ in his smalls.

The adventurer allows themself to get lost in the kiss as Aymeric’s hands began ghosting towards their back. They feel his fingers persistently digging into their ass; sending a shiver down their spine. Pulling away whilst groaning in encouragement, they remark, “Hand getting curious now, are we?”

While they expected a witty retort, all they received was a deeper flush on Aymeric’s mien. “Er… That’s not my…”

Confused at his hesitation, the shift their hips a little, realizing that his hands were very much still _atop_ their lower back. They give an experimental roll of their hips, pausing when Aymeric was unable to hold back a moan.

“I see.”

Another tentative thrust with their hips, and they feel Aymeric’s clothed length press even further against their ass; their mouth dry and their head slightly dizzy at the _thought_ of him inside them. Patience running thin, they ungracefully free themself of their smalls and shirt, chucking the garments into some faraway corner. The movement forced Aymeric’s hands off of their body, now clutching the bed sheets. The warrior hisses as they readjust their position, feeling the cool night air brushing against their arousal.

It was Aymeric’s turn to pant, blood roaring in his ears. His lover, the warrior of light, fully bare and _vulnerable_ before him. The contour of their muscle, their lithe and athletic figure–marred by scattered scars. Grim reminders for them, yet more of _them_ for him to love.

His breath hitches at the sensation of their fingers tracing the waistband of his smallclothes. Their eyes slowly rest on his face, studying his expression for any discomfort. He swallows thickly before nodding reassuringly. They shift further back, straddling the lord commander’s legs. He bites his lower lip as their fingers trace achingly slow below his abdomen, slightly palming at the unmistakable bulge. When they _finally_ pull down the waistband of his smalls, just enough to reveal his arousal, Aymeric sighs a stuttered breath in both relief and in pleasure.

A painstakingly long dance that does not need to ever end, he thinks. A pronounced silence slowly fills the atmosphere. Aymeric’s eyes were unable to focus on the figure before him, yet he can make a distinction of their expression. One of astonishment; they gawk and stare at his shaft with a scarlet face.

Aymeric had to force a lump down his throat, voice unintentionally coming out labored, “Is something the matter?”

His question snapped them back to reality, causing them to stammer and pry their gaze away. “Nothing…” they trail off. They sit back on their haunches, “Let’s just say that you’re… a lot to… erm–take in…?” Their voice wavered, struggling to form a sentence. Their eyes nearly popped out of their head as they watched a thick stream of precum leak from Aymeric’s sizeable length.

Aymeric felt all the blood leave his face. “Ah, I see.”

He was about to assure them when he felt a warm, calloused hand grasp firmly around his cock. Nearly choking on his own words, he struggles to think when waves of pleasure are coursing through his veins. A flick of their wrist pulled another low, guttural moan from Aymeric. They nearly groan in return–admiring the velvety skin of his aching need–while feeling the thick vein pulse under their thumb. They begin to slowly pump his length with an impish smile on their face, “Have you ever imagined us like this?”

For them to ask such a question in this very moment; a bold move indeed. The elezen screws his eyes shut, not wanting to accidentally end the whole ordeal too soon. He searches with his mind’s eye. While he did unabashedly daydream about courting them, he was no stranger to raunchy, unchaste fantasies late into the night ere he slept.

The warrior of light, bent over his desk, as he takes them in his office; urging them to not silence their moans. Or, in the privacy of his grand bathroom; the warrior of light desperately grinding into his hips while they’re in a hot bath. Perhaps, pinning them against the wall in an unoccupied hallway at a noble’s extravagant house party; urgently whining for him to _get on with it_. The fact that they were still gently pumping him did not help.

Letting out a stuttered breath, he answers, “I’m afraid one night will not allow us to indulge in every fantasy.”

They reply with a satisfied hum, “This may be a bold confession to make, but I have once thought of putting my mouth around you whilst under your desk.” Aymeric opens his eyes and mouth in protest–to only grit his teeth when the warrior leans down to gingerly lick his tip. Feeling his resolve crumble, he offers naught but a breathy moan. Encouraged, they take more of him in; their warm, wet mouth enveloping his thick head. The hand that was pumping him migrated to the base of his cock, periodically squeezing it.

All the sensations were obscenely divine. When he reached out a hand to tangle his slender fingers into their hair, he notices how his knuckles turned white from his grip on the sheets. He applies no pressure nor force to push them away. Their wicked, cruel tongue slides flat against the vein, heightening the sparks of pleasure stinging his nerves.

Wasting not a single second, they take more of him in the mouth, inch by inch, until their face is nearly flush against his pelvis. They felt tears prick at their eyes as Aymeric’s cock head pokes at the back of their throat. Hastily, they exhale roughly through their nose, breathing in the scent of his arousal. They should have anticipated a struggle, given just how large he is, yet it was not unwelcome. Unable to help himself, he lets out a throaty groan, unknowingly knotting his fingers in their hair. Slightly startled at the sudden tug at their scalp, the adventurer moans in return as they pull up and then back down. The vibrations from their throat around his length sent a burst of pleasure down his spine.

They continue this rhythm in earnest. Pulling up halfway his shaft before going back down, one hand pumping the rest they couldn’t take in. Their other arm–across Aymeric’s hips to prevent him from bucking up into their mouth. Aymeric’s sporadic moans become more frequent while the obscene, slick sounds of their mouth around his member escalated. He felt himself nearly tip over the edge. It took all of the elezen’s willpower to tug their hair with a bit more force, coaxing them to stop.

To his relief, they obey his unspoken command. A string of saliva connects between their parted lips and the tip of his cock as they withdraw completely. Their eyes, glazed over in pleasure; panting and gasping for much needed air. Their disheveled hair which his hand previously occupied, sticking to their face from sweat.

An undeniably vulgar sight; yet it is one Aymeric wishes to cherish forever.

“Was that too much?” The warrior asks with a shaky voice, promptly wiping the mix of precum and saliva off of their chin and lips.

Trying to catch his own breath, he replies, “You were doing _too_ well, in fact. This would have ended a whole lot sooner had I refrained from stopping you.”

They give him a coquettish smile, averting their gaze while their blush deepens towards their neck, “Over-enthusiasm on my part, I will admit,” they pause before slowly fixing their burning eyes on his.“‘Twould not do either of us good if I passed up the chance to ride you.”

Aymeric’s words died in his throat. To hear the renowned warrior of light, the champion of Eorzea say such profane, indecent things to him and _only_ him…

…He wanted nothing but more.

All he could offer in reponse was a clumsy noise between a grunt and a groan, causing the warrior’s lips to quirk up in a smirk. “Cat got your tongue, lord commander? Would be a shame since the show is about to begin.” They reach behind themselves to grab at one of their knapsacks recklessly slung around a bedpost. They stretch a bit more to dig into one of the side pockets before finding their quarry. They turn back to him with a bottle of oil in their hand.

He knows exactly what that bottle alludes to, his cock twitching in anticipation being very evident of that.

The warrior’s fingers gracelessly fumble to twist open the top, chucking it somewhere off the bed before pouring the oil onto their fingers. Aymeric could only watch, enraptured by how their desire began to trickle on their usually composed demeanor. They lather the substance between their fingers. They settle a hand on Aymeric’s abdomen for balance as they reach behind themself again; their eyes closed in concentration. Ayemeric gnaws at his lower lip, both shocked and captivated by the adventurer’s steady, small moans.

Lathering their rim with the oil, they press one finger at their entrance before slowly pushing in. They groaned at the sudden pressure, but pressed on knowing that Aymeric’s eyes were on them. Although he couldn’t see their ministrations, the mere suggestion of what they were doing made Aymeric’s member stir in interest; more precum trailed down his length. They thrust their hand gently for a few more moments before coaxing their rim to take in another finger. He can feel their trembling body against his. Their own length, full mast, leaking and jutting up hard against their stomach.

To the adventurer, Aymeric was a likewise sight to behold. Eyes wide in surprise, mouth agape, struggling at his inaction–it was addicting. With a third and final finger pressed at their entrance, they sharply inhale as they take in all three. The mounting pressure on their hole felt heavenly, reeling at the idea of what will replace their fingers next. With a few more thrusts and quirking of fingers to coax themself open, they remove their slick hand.

Aymeric hisses in relief when they ease off the weight from the arm on his abdomen. Their hand finds the bottle of oil again, pouring the remnants onto their other hand. He nearly moans out loud when their slick hand wraps around him once more, coating his aching cock with the lubricant. The slide made the sensations oh so divine. The fleeting warmth pulls a small whine from him when they retreat their hand. Another quick shift of their hips, and they’re straddling Aymeric’s pelvis. This time–their body aligning with his arousal. They slowly lower their hips as their fingers wrap around his thick cock to guide it towards their entrance. Aymeric swallows thickly, throat running dry from the building desire.

They inch the tip of his cock at their rim, but not enough to push all the way in. They groan as the searing heat from his cock head presses against their twitching hole. They merely teased their own hole with his cock–a wicked display before his very eyes. He can feel his own senses and mind unfurl right at the mercy of his lover.

“Please,” he begs in between gasps, eyes half-lidded.

The lord commander of Ishgard, pleading for the warrior of light’s touch–a riveting sight. Rarely would the pragmatic, eloquent elezen offer such a submissive display. Heavens know how much the adventurer wanted to kiss him right then and there. Shoulders visibly tensing, they finally lower themselves onto his cock, feeling his girth stretch their rim delightfully. The sheer pressure at their hole elicited a passionate, loud moan from both them.

The adventurer gasped, aware that they are nowhere _near_ halfway down his length, and they already felt nearly full. Their thighs trembled with effort as they take more of him in, the tip of Aymeric’s cock completely sheathed in them. Aymeric’s hips bucked instinctively, forcing more of his aching member inside of them. They gasp in surprise at the tugging on their stretched rim.

Heaving and senses overwhelmed, they pant, “I-I need just a second. Gods, you’re so big.”

Aymeric can only nod in response, shuddering at how tightly their walls wrapped greedily around his cock, as if they wanted to pull him in deeper. A few more heartbeats pass before the adventurer inhales sharply through their nose. In a blink of an eye, they lower themself with a swift roll of their hips, sheathing Aymeric’s cock all the way in. A gasp melting into a moan in shock at the feeling of his full length inside of them. For a moment, they considered staying just like this for the rest of the night, reveling in the warmth shared between them. Another time for that, maybe.

The elezen fared no better; seeing stars the moment that their body enveloped his cock. The tightness of their body, combined with the wet heat made his head reel back from pleasure. What felt like an eternity passed once more until his lover lowers their torso, their chest flush against his own chest. The contact of skin against skin was none other than otherworldly. They make no motion to move their hips just yet, silently imploring Aymeric to find leverage by hiking up his knees.

He happily obliges, pulling small moans from the warrior at the friction of his length still inside them. He offers an experimental thrust up into their enticing heat. A loud whimper in response–yet it only motivates him to hear more of their voice. They hoist themselves up their arms, each one on both sides of his body. Starting at a leisurely pace, they lift up not very far before going back down on his length. They repeat the motion several more times, shallowly fucking themself with his cock. Aymeric eagerly reflects their rhythm, bucking up when they drive their hips back down.

The adventurer’s delicate whimpers evolve into lascivious moans when he quickens his pace. The slick, lewd sounds of their joining only fueled him to give everything to the adventurer. They would occasionally angle their hips in a certain way, eliciting louder moans when Aymeric’s cock head would brush the right spot. This time, they lift their hips all the way up, just until his tip was only sheathed inside them, only roll their hips down to take all of him once again. To say that Aymeric went through heaven and back was a mere understatement.

As expected, the warrior seizes the reigns–deeply riding his cock–desperately chasing that high. Between their sharp gasps and moans, they plead. “You can… touch me, you know…”

Bolstered by their words, Aymeric’s hands frantically grips their waist, admiring how his hand fits perfectly around them. Although his hands could not find a steady grip on their hips, he quietly admires the smooth muscle gliding under the skin. He tentatively lowers his hands to their upper thighs again, squeezing them in a punishing grip. His head spins at how his fingers dig and sink into their fit, yet soft thighs. They seem to enjoy it, he thinks, when they moan in appreciation.

They quicken their pace on his length while abruptly pressing their lips against his. Aymeric jolts at their sudden movement, but immediately melts into their kiss, relishing at the glide of their mouths against one another. He nips their lower lip before running his tongue across it, wordlessly asking for permission inside. They gasp, allowing for him to brush his tongue against theirs, deepening the kiss. He acutely feels the warrior’s rhythm becoming erratic. He swallows their moans in this breathless kiss.

The adventurer pulls away, deeply gasping for air. They begin chanting his name not unlike in prayer. Their body manages to tighten even further around his carnal need, nearly at their edge. Their thrusts become harsher, almost as if they’re foregoing their own pleasure just for his. With one final deep thrust, they come onto his abdomen, their walls almost painfully tight around his cock, trembling and shuddering in unadulterated ecstasy.

The long, drawn-out cry of his name sent Aymeric to the edge with them mere seconds after. He offers one final moan as he spills inside of them, feeling his cock throb with every pump of his cum. They revel at how Aymeric’s length twitched inside of them, feeling the rush of wet heat filling them up from the inside. They groan and keel over, lazily rolling their hips to squeeze every last drop from him, riding out his high in tandem.

After feeling the passion cool off, the adventurer shakily lifts their hips, allowing Aymeric’s softening member to withdraw from their hole. The motion takes a noticeably thick stream of cum with him, feeling his release run down their inner thighs and drip onto his crotch. They bite their lip to stop a groan of bliss, “Ah, you sure came a lot inside…”

Aymeric averts his eyes, a bit bashful. “I would much rather have spared you an uncomfortable trip to the washroom.”

They heave off from on top of him, opting to settle and nuzzle under his arm, near his chest. “Would it be crass of me to admit that I wanted it?” They tease with playful smirk on their face.

Aymeric’s future nights, he realizes, are going to be _very_ long ones.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a wolmeric playlist and several carly rae jepsen songs are in it; thanks for reading! ♥♥  
> come scream with me about elf boyfriends on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/tripIecast)


End file.
